feelings revealed
by Kain Sinner
Summary: ed and roy share the same feelings, but neither knows that. in the end, will the truth be revealed?
1. feelings

Chapter 1: Feelings

Edward grimaced as his nerves were attached one by one to his automail. "Ready Ed?" asked Winry, Ed clenched his teeth and then held back a scream as his arm and leg were activated. Al watched from the seat in the corner, sympathising for his brother.

It had been five years since Ed had given his own body up to get Al's body back and then he had disappeared into the gate, wrenched backwards by the black hands. One year ago, Ed had returned from the other side of the gate and now he was 18 and Al was 17.

Pinako shooed Al and Winry out saying "let him rest until the pain subsides". She closed the door and then sat at the table, "he's a strong one that boy" she said quietly, glancing back at the door, Winry nodded and Al sat on the couch, barely holding back a yawn.

Winry walked over and placed an arm around Alphonse's shoulder, he looked up and she smiled, "go to bed Al, you need to sleep". Al tried to argue but she just shook her head and dragged him down the hallway and pushed him into his and Ed's room, Winry closed the door behind him and Al chuckled.

Al lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, deciding to rest until Brother was better. Ed lay on the lounge, groaning slightly. Edward slowly opened his eyes as the pain finally started to leave his body, his nerves over their little shock. He sat up and moved his arm around and smiled, Winry had done a brilliant job as always.

Ed stood up and looked over at the clock, it showed it was just after five in the morning. He walked down the hallway to their room and opened the door, as he expected Al was awake, "morning brother" said Al, sitting up. Ed smiled and replied "morning Al, would you care to do our usual routine with me?". Al agreed eagerly and together they went to the yard to spar.

Later both boys walked inside the house and flopped onto the couches, worn out from their sparring match. Both boys removed their shirts to help their bodies cool down, then they laid down to rest. Winry walked into the room and then stared, she knew that Edward and Alphonse were fit, but, laying there with no shirts on, sweat gleaming off their chests and taunt stomachs, they were breath taking. Winry blushed and walked out of the room, wondering why she felt like this.

Ed and Al opened their eyes and sat up, stretched and walked into the kitchen. Winry was their pouring a glass of juice, she turned around to sit at the table and then spotted Ed and Al walking in. she sat down and pretended to be reading a mechanics magazine, she still wasn't over seeing the boys topless.

"Morning Winry" said Ed, as he started cooking breakfast for them all. Al sat down next to her and looked over at what she was reading, he noticed that this was the same magazine she had read three times already and now was reading it again. Ed set down three steaming plates of egg, bacon and toast, then he placed the last plate on a tray and took it to Pinako.

He knocked on the door and went in, Pinako smiled as Ed placed the tray in her lap. Ed sat down on the bed and said "we are leaving today, I need to get back to ridding this world of homunculus and I still haven't found the stone yet". Pinako nodded and Ed stood up, he walked to his and Al's room and packed their stuff.

Ed walked out with both of their bags and then went into the kitchen where Al and Winry were finishing their breakfast. "Al, we're going today" said Edward and he didn't miss the look of disappointment on Winry's face. He smiled, they wouldn't be back for awhile and she knew that.

Later, he and Al walked down the road and then he looked at his watch, noticing they were going to be late. "Damn, Al we need to hurry, our train leaves in two minutes" shouted Ed before starting to run down the road toward the station. Al ran after him, catching up easily, "wait for me brother" he said and suddenly it turned into a race, one that both boys wanted to win.

They reached the station just as the train started to leave, "c'mon Al" Ed said before jumping onto the raining on the end carriage with Al close behind.

They walked through the train until they found spare seats. They sat down and caught their breath. "Al, I have to go back to Central to get back to work but you don't have to come" Ed said, looking across at his younger brother.

Al smiled at him and replied "I'm staying with you brother, no matter what. As you said, we are the only family we have, if we don't look after each other, then who will. Your words". Ed seriously started to regret those words but secretly he was glad Al remembered them and he was looking forward to seeing Mustang.

Al didn't know but Ed had always loved Roy, even if he was annoying and rude. "Brother…we are here" said Al, Ed looked up and out the window, he saw Central Station and felt immensely happy to be home. He leaped off the train as soon as it stopped and ran to their apartment the brothers owned here.

Al watched his brother, Ed might have thought no one noticed but Al knew his brother harboured something for Roy. His look softened when near the colonel and his eyes got a dreamy look in them. Al decided to ask later if it was true.

That night as Ed lay in his bed Al came into his room, looking slightly uncomfortable and nervous. "Yes Al?" asked Ed, sitting up and looking over at his brother. "Brother, do you love Roy Mustang?" asked Al, glancing down as he said it and starting to go red with embarrassment.

Ed was taken aback by the fact that Al knew his secret, then he shrugged, he should have known Al would have guessed.

"Yes Al, I do. Quite a lot" said Ed, Al looked up at him and smiled. Al walked over and hugged his brother and then left the room. Ed now knew that his brother held no grudge and still loved him as always.

The next day, Ed headed to the military base and Al went to work. Ed was nervous about meeting the raven haired man but his face showed none of his emotions that were swirling inside him.

Ed walked in and ran into Hawkeye. "Fullmetal sir, Mustang wants to see you" she said, saluting. Ed sighed and walked into Roy's office. "Morning Fullmetal, nice to see you again" said Roy, looking up from his paperwork.

Roy was so glad to see the golden eyes man again, he dyed to rush over and crush him in a hug and then confess his love. But Roy knew he would be shunned by Ed if he did, so he restrained himself. What he didn't know was that Ed wanted to do the same thing.

"Mustang" said Edward, he stepped forward, "I'm back and ready for duty". Roy smiled and said "easy Ed", he stood up and walked around his desk and stood very close to the young blonde. Ed was noticing that his pants were a few sizes to tight, he bit back a groan as Roy brushed one finger along his cheekbone.

Roy smiled and then picked up the folder lying on his desk; he handed it to Ed and then leaned against his desk as he waited for Ed to read what was in it. Roy, for one, was happy with this assignment but he wondered if Ed would be too.

Ed opened the package and then gasped as he read the assignment. He was to move into Roy's apartment and pretended to be gay so they could investigate a band of men going around, raping and beating up anyone they could lay hands on. Ed was happy with this arrangement; he could get the courage up to tell Mustang he loved him.

"So, do you like our assignment?" asked Roy, filling his voice with sarcasm, he wanted Fullmetal to say yes. Ed just stared at the paper and then up at Roy, desire filling those golden orbs. Roys pants were a few sizes too small at that point in time.


	2. the truth

Chapter 2: the truth

Three days later, Ed moved in with Roy so they could get to know each other before the assignment was due to start. The Furher wanted them to spend three months prior to the mission, together.

"This is your room" said Roy, pushing open a door at the end of the hallway, Ed gasped as he looked in. the room had a black four poster bed and there was a bookcase on the other side of the room. Ed ran to the bookcase and read the labels, all were on alchemy. Ed flung himself into Mustangs arms and said "Thank you so much".

Roy held the youngster in his arms, enjoying the feel of him there. Ed stepped back and was surprised by the sheer desire in the raven man's eyes. Ed took a book from the shelf and sat down on the bed and started reading. Roy sighed and left the youngster alone; he knew Ed would be awhile.

Roy cooked dinner and then called Ed down, Ed came down and started wolfing his dinner down. Once they were done, Ed said he was going to go have a shower. He walked upstairs and into the bathroom. When the water came on, Roy started to head up the stairs, pausing outside the door.

Then he 'accidently' barged through the door and then stared at Ed, standing in the tub. Ed spun around and gasped when he saw the colonel staring at him. Roy was in a daze, Ed looked so nice with his hair down and his body glistened with droplets of water, he was gorgeous. "What are you doing?!" said Ed as Roy started to undress, dropping his coat, shirt, pants, boots, everything to the floor. Ed backed up as Roy walked toward him and then stepped into the tub/ shower.

Roy pushed Ed against the wall without warning and claimed the younger mans lips. Mustang moaned at how good Ed tasted and Ed was in heaven. Ed had his eyes closed but they flew open as Roy slid his hand down his back, "Roy" he panted and then groaned as the raven haired man took his erection into his hand and started stroking it.

The water still running over their bodies made it even more pleasurable. Ed's knees were buckling, but then Roy placed him on the floor of the tub and then kissed Ed again, his tongue seeking entry. Ed opened his mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. Roy broke the kiss, panting and then entered one finger.

Ed gasped as he felt Roy's finger circling the flesh at his entrance. "Roy" moaned the young alchemist. Roy smirked and then reached over the blondes head, he opened the draw and pulled out the lube. Ed gasped as one finger slid past the muscle but the pain was overcome by pleasure when Mustang started to play with his erection. Roy smile and kissed his lover before inserting another finger while Ed was distracted.

The darker man smiled as Ed moaned and arched his back, Roy moved his fingers a bit more before inserting the third. Ed groaned as Roy hit his sensitive spot again and again. "Roll over Ed" said Roy, the blonde rolled over onto his stomach and moaned as Roy moved his fingers more than before.

Roy moved his hand away from the blonde's entrance and grabbed up the lube, slicking his erection with one hand as his other played with Ed's erection. Roy moved and gently pressed the head of his cock into the blondes entrance, Ed grimaced slightly but made a pleased sound when the raven moved his hand leisurely across his hard erection.

Roy waited until the blonde relaxed and then moved the whole way in, kissing the blonde on his neck, head and back. The raven gasped when he was completely sheathed in Ed's tight heat. He moaned and then whispered "you are so tight and feel so good Ed".

Ed rolled his hips against the other's to show that he was ready. Slowly the older man pulled out till the tip was still in, and just as slowly pushed back in. Their hands were still caressing Ed's erection. Moaning at the sensation of being so full.

"Roy, harder.. faster." Ed moaned and the raven complied with a smirk. Edward thrust against his lover, to have him hit that spot time and time again. The blonde started to babble out Roy's name through moans. Ed arched his back to drive the colonel deeper inside him, "so close" groaned Edward.

"Almost there Ed" Roy managed to say threw moans, driving himself in deeper and harder, hitting Ed's prostate. One more strike at Ed's prostate and he came on both of their hands and himself, his passage clenched around Roy's erection, Roy moaned and then thrust faster and deeper into the blonde few more times, before he came, filling Ed with his essence.

Roy smiled and then picked up Ed and carried him to the bedroom, he placed the blonde down and then collapsed next to Ed and the blonde snuggled up to the raven's side and then settled down to rest. Ed smiled, tomorrow night would be his turn, whether Roy wanted it or not. Roy watched his lover fall asleep and then did the same, unaware of the events that were going to happen the next night.

Ed opened his eyes and looked over at the clock, it showed it was five in the afternoon. Ed smiled and got up to have a shower. He washed and then placed a towel around his waist, tonight he was going to torment Roy.

Roy woke up, missing Ed's warmth. He sat up and spotted his lover in just a towel looking at him with those bright golden eyes. Ed walked over to Roy and gently started kissing him deeply. Roy kissed back feverishly and the gasped as Ed started stroking his cock.

Ed pulled back and the turned Roy over with a smirk on his face. He rubbed his erection along Roy's, making the darker man moan low in his throat. With his hands, Ed slowly entered one finger into Roy's entrance, the raven gasped and realised Ed was getting him back.

Slowly rotating his finger around Ed pushed another in and then followed with a third. Roy was gasping from the pain and pleasure from Ed's fingers, moving around his entrance. Then Ed removed his cock from Roys and stared circling the raven's entrance with it. Ed pushed the head in and then Roy arched his back, taking the younger man in with one thrust.

Ed groaned at how good it felt to be wrapped in Roy's tight heat, slowly he pulled back until the tip was in and then thrust back in, hitting the man's prostate. Roy arched again, driving the man deeper and filling him to the brim.

Ed then rolled over, pulling Roy on top of him. Ed found he could drive himself deeper so he rode Roy faster and harder until the raven was moaning the blondes name between thrusts. Roy started to enjoy being on top, he was filled like never before.

He met the blonde thrust for thrust and the groaned as Ed's hands started playing with his erection, bringing him painfully close to Cumming. "Come on Roy, release" muttered Ed and the stroked the tip of the raven's cock. Roy screamed at his release, spraying himself and Ed's hands with his essence.

Ed smiled and then groaned out loud as he thrust deeper and harder than before, he buried himself to the hilt and then clung to Roy as he let his essence flow into Roy. Roy moaned as he felt Ed's essence fill him and Ed pulled out slowly, his erection now limp.

Roy lay on the bed with Ed next to him, both worn out, sore and spent. They lay in each other's arms and watched as the sun rose in the distance, bathing the city in a bright orange glow. Ed looked down at Roy and saw the devilish glint in his eyes and knew that they would be going for a few more rounds.

Roy kissed Ed and then Roy stroked Ed while Ed cupped his hand around Roy's already aroused cock. Roy hissed and then pounced on Ed.


End file.
